rencontre du troisième type, mais en trench-coat
by corbeauprophet
Summary: Ou quand un étrange visiteur en Trench-coat s'est trompé de porte.


Un petit crossover très court qui m'est venu à l'esprit après avoir vu la saison huit de Supernatural.

Donc: Spoiler sur la saison huit. Pas très, gros, mais on ne sait jamais. Et petit spoiler aussi pour la saison huit de Stargate. (si ce n'est pas à la saison huit qu'il est général, mes plus plates excuses).

Comme toujours, Aissrikawaii est ma béta.

disclamer: rien ne m'appartient, ni SG, ni Supernatural.

* * *

Rencontre du troisième type, mais en Trench-coat

La journée avait été longue, se dit le général O'Neill (avec deux « l »).

Tôt le matin même, un mec étrange avait traversé la porte des étoiles, faisant fi de toutes les protections, y comprit le blindage renforcé qui aurait du stopper n'importe quoi. Ensuite l'espèce de… de quoi d'abord ? –On aurait dit un genre de conseiller fiscal, avec son costume froissé, sa cravate à l'envers et son espèce d'horrible trench beige. Qu'étaient devenus les bons vieux aliens verts ? – S'était présenté : Castiel, ange du seigneur. Rien que ça. Comme si les dieux égyptiens et les êtres mégalos vivants sur des plans supérieurs ne suffisaient pas. Journée de merde.

Pourtant, le dénommé Castiel n'avait pas montré de signes d'agressivité. Un poil d'autisme dans sa façon de parler, et de regarder ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, peut-être, mais rien de significatif. Quand on côtoie des scientifiques et des archéologues constamment émerveillés par le moindre morceau de métal ou de caillou, on fini par ne plus avoir les même notions de normalité. Surtout quand on voyage à travers l'espace. Bref…

L' « ange » avait tenté d'expliquer un truc comme quoi il ne resterait pas longtemps, juste le temps de recharger ses batteries –même s'il ne l'avait pas dit comme ça –, qu'il revenait d'un passage accidentel au purgatoire et que de toutes façons, lui tirer dessus ne lui ferait rien. Ensuite, il avait attendu sans bouger quelques minutes. Mais vraiment sans bouger d'un pouce. Une vraie statue. Flippant.

Tout allait bien, finalement il avait même accepté de suivre deux soldats jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour un check-up au cas où il porterait des maladies bizarres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec le major Carter.

Il avait soudain reculé, l'air complètement paniqué, et quand il fut incapable de reculer plus, à cause d'un des nombreux murs que peu comporter une base militaire souterraine, il avait sorti de sa manche de trench une longue lame argenté. Et il avait crié. Il avait crié au major de ne pas l'approcher, qu'il ne la laisserait pas le reprogrammer, qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour protéger Sam et Dean –qui étaient Sam et Dean ? Mystère. De toutes façons O'Neill ne voulait pas le savoir –que c'était impossible qu'elle soit là et qu'elle l'ai retrouvé aussi vite.

Carter avait essayé de le calmer, elle avait eu du mal. Les deux soldats avaient rapidement maîtrisé le conseillé financier des anges et son arme blanche lui fut confisqué. Il avait quand même entaillé le bras d'un garde et fracassé le nez d'un autre. Ce type était un soldat en avait déduit le colonel, ça se lisait dans son attitude et ses mouvement. OK. Peut être pas si inoffensif que ça, finalement.

Carter avait été assez secouée par ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Pas vraiment étonnant. L'autre la regardait avec une haine et une terreur difficilement définissable. Quand elle se rapprocha un peu, très mauvaise idée s'était dit le général, mais la curiosité l'emportait sur le reste, elle fut apostrophée d'un sévère : « Tu n'obtiendra jamais rien de moi, Naomi ! » Qui avait surpris tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

Le major avait froncé les sourcils, puis avait donné son nom, déclarant, à raison, qu'elle ignorait l'identité de l'homme. Il ne la cru pas tout de suite. Mais il fini par se calmer. Ensuite il la regarda droit dans les yeux, encore méfiant. Le major continuait de parler d'une voie calme, lui disant qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là, sans donner de détails, la base était sensé être classé secret d'état, quand même. A force de la passer aux rayons X, l'individu fini par conclure qu'il s'était trompé. Heureusement, tiens. Jack ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé sinon. Il ne savait pas qui était cette Naomi, mais il souhaitait ne jamais la rencontrer.

L'ange laissa échapper un « Ho ». Refit son truc de regarder autour de lui d'un air pommé comme s'il découvrait ce qu'était un couloir pour la première fois, et fini par dire : « Je vois. Je ne suis pas dans la bonne dimension. » Franchement ? Se tromper de dimension ? Comment pouvait-on se tromper de dimension ? Parfois, Jack O'Neill détestait son métier.

Il s'excusa au près du major Carter, qui eu juste le temps de lui répondre un petit « Ce n'est rien » et Pouf ! Plus d'ange conseillé financier. Partit. Disparu dans un vague bruit d'ailes sans laisser de traces. Il avait du récupérer aussi son arme au passage, parce qu'elle avait disparu en même temps que lui.

Et maintenant, Jack devait faire un rapport sur les évènements. Le général se dit qu'il détestait vraiment beaucoup les rapports.

* * *

Voilà! J'ai écris ce petit texte parce que, aillant vu Stargate, ma première réaction à la vu de Naomi ça a été: "OMG! Amanda Tapping en brune méchante" (elle est aussi brune dans Sanctuary mais elle joue une gentille). En plus elle joue vraiment bien le personnage froid, sans scrupule et vachement flippante. Bref j'ai adoré et j'ai trouvé amusant l'écart avec son rôle du major Carter.

Comme d'hab, une t'ite review pour une pauvre artiste affamée, si'ouplait!


End file.
